pokemon_tower_defense_storylinefandomcom-20200214-history
Safari Zone (level)
Safari Zone is the 29th level of Pokémon Tower Defense and the fourth level of Chapter 6. Plot Following Satoshi's Gym battle with Janine, Sensei allows the group to speak with her and asks the real Janine to step forwards. Janine congratulates Satoshi for his/her win, and Erika requests Janine to help fight against Mewthree. Joey interrupts Erika and tells Janine they are looking for Maruto. Janine tells that Maruto is standing right in this room, confusing everyone. Sensei then tells it knows what to do, prompting it to smother the clone of Janine that tried to approach the group . Muk then gets off the clone and goes outside to play, revealing Maruto to be underneath it. Some time later, Satoshi and the others stand in front of the Safari Zone, where Satoshi asks Maruto how he got here. Maruto reveals that after he got controlled, Mewthree assigned him to Fuchsia City as a spy. However, he soon fell in love with the "Ninja village", allowing him to break free from his control. Erika then asks Satoshi if he/she is sure he/she won't head back with her, Meowth, and Janine, but Satoshi responds that he/she wants to check out the Safari Zone first. Before they separate ways, Janine gives Satoshi the Soul Badge and asks Maruto to explain Satoshi and Joey the rules of the Safari Zone. Maruto explains that one can't use their Pokémon inside the Safari Zone and that one has to use bait and rocks instead to attract and weaken the wild Pokémon. He also tells that bait will cause the Pokémon to stop to eat, while rocks weaken them but also increase their movement speed. After Maruto's explanation, Joey volunteers to throw the bait and rocks, and the trio enter the Safari Zone excitedly. After catching and seeing lots of new Pokémon, they continue their journey. Major events * Satoshi, Joey, Erika, and Meowth convince Janine to join them in the war against Mewthree. * One of Janine's clones is revealed to be Maruto in disguise. * Maruto formally meets Erika and Meowth. * Maruto reveals how he managed to break free from Mewthree's mind-control. * Maruto rejoins Satoshi and Joey in their travels. * Satoshi receives the Soul Badge. * Satoshi, Joey, and Maruto part ways with Erika, Janine, and Meowth. 'Debuts' Characters 'Humans' * Satoshi * Joey * Maruto * Erika * Janine * Sensei 'Pokémon' * Muk ( ; giant) * Meowth (character) * Nidoran♀ (multiple) * Nidorina (multiple) * Nidoran♂ (multiple) * Nidorino (multiple) * Paras (multiple) * Parasect (multiple) * Venonat (multiple) * Venomoth (multiple) * Psyduck (multiple) * Slowpoke (multiple) * Doduo (multiple) * Krabby (multiple) * Exeggcute (multiple) * Rhyhorn (multiple) * Chansey (multiple) * Kangaskhan (multiple) * Scyther (multiple; |Red Version}} only) * Pinsir (multiple; |Blue Version}} only) * Tauros (multiple) * Dratini (multiple) Trivia * This level is tied with , , and for having the most waves, with 60. * This level marks Maruto's first appearance since , 14 levels ago (not counting his Janine disguise and Sabrina's disguise). * Joey makes a reference to the Pokémon anime when he tells that caught some Tauros at the Safari Zone, but not many people know this. This refers to the episode The Legend of Dratini, which was banned in all countries outside of Asia. ** Another reference to the anime is made when Meowth tells he is scared of the Safari Zone, talking about Kangaskhan and a family living in the preserve, who appeared in the episode The Kangaskhan Kid. * This is the only level in which the player does not use Pokémon (not counting , which only existed of a cutscene). Instead, Joey is used to battle the wild Pokémon. * Despite being a training level, Pokémon can't actually be trained in this level. * Despite appearing on the level's icon, Exeggutor doesn't actually appear in this level (It's pre-evolution Exeggcute does appear though). Category:Levels Category:Training levels